


Run

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [17]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: It's time to stop running from your past mistakes.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 7





	Run

It was dark, I didn't know where I was but it felt like I was being followed, so I ran, I didn't know where I was running and neither from what but I kept moving forward, was I even going forward? I couldn't tell, it was pitch black, "Ouch!" I tripped over something and fell to the ground, I tried to get up but I couldn't, there was a violent pain in my side as if I had been shot, I was unable to move, my hands were tied behind my back and I felt movement behind me, "Hey... stay... stay calm. We're gonna get outta this," wait that was... "Lin?! What is going on, where are we?" "I... I think I found my lighter," this couldn't be happening, we had to get out of here, "Lin, help me kick against the lock so we can-", "Did you hear that asshole Donnie? He said I was his girl," it was as if she couldn't hear me, the bindings around my wrists disappeard and she went quiet, I kicked open the door as water came rushing into the car, I was flushed out of the trunk and panicked, "Fuck not water,no-no-no-no, I can hardly swim," I thought hysterically, I just flailed my arms and legs and tried to reach the surface but it never came closer, my lungs were burning but I couldn't give up, Lin gave her life to save mine, I had to keep going, with the last bit of my strength I finally reached the surface and took in multiple deep breaths, I tried to stay afloat but waves kept washing over me, submerging me temporarily, then the water became eerily still, I attempted to calm myself when something suddenly grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me back underwater, I wanted to scream but was unable to, I desperately kicked around to get whatever held me off me, I looked down to see what was pulling me and I was horrified, it was Lin but not the Lin I remembered, she had blue-ish skin and parts of her face such as her cheeks and eyelids were gone, she had chunks of meat missing from her arms exposing the bone underneath, I felt sick seeing her like this, she was still holding onto my leg and wouldn't let go, I tried to shake her off until she finally loosened her grip, her wounds slowly healed in front of my eyes as she let go off me and sank into the abyss until the darkness swallowed her, I had to get back up to fresh air again when a hand reached out to mine and pulled me out of the water, I recognized those tattoos, it was Carlos, he had come to save me, the moment my face broke the surface I fell forward onto the ground, I was still drenched from being in the water, it was raining heavily, next to me lay Carlos, he whimpered in pain, he was a broken mess, his skin was torn from being dragged along the pavement, one of his lips was ripped off his face and he was bleeding from all over his body, the rain washing away his blood and some of his tissue, he still held my hand as he looked up at my face with his big brown puppy eyes, there was nothing I could do, he wouldn't make it to the hospital, I couldn't even get the chain loose, I slowly lifted up my gun and pointed it at his face, he slowly nodded, my aim was shaking but he reassured me to end his misery by squeezing my hand, the shot rang out and his grip loosened as his body slumped lifelessly to the ground, I wanted to cry but my eyes were unable to produce any tears, I brushed my thumb over his knuckles as I just kneeled over him, a low groan escaped his throat, my eyes widened as he slowly lifted his head and looked at me again, this time his eyes were milky and lifeless, I could see through his skull where my bullet had left a gaping hole, I tried to free my hand but his grip was too strong, "Let me go!" I yelled but he wouldn't listen, I wanted to run away but I couldn't escape, he jerked forward and sank his teeth into my wrist, startled and shocked I cried out in pain as he broke my skin, I quickly levelled my gun at his head again and squeezed the trigger but it just clicked, I was out of ammo, I looked on in horror as I saw Johnny get impaled by Jyunichi's sword right in front of me and all I could do was watch, Gat managed to stun the Ronin with a slap to the temples but I after I reloaded my gun I was unable to hit him as he ran out the door, Johnny gripped the sword by the handle, "Don't!" I tried to stop him but he already yanked it out of his side before collapsing to the ground, I sprinted over to check if he was still alive, I could feel a weak pulse, I called for an ambulance and tried to stop his bleeding, out of the corner of my eye I could see Aisha's body lying next to the dinner table, like a marionette pulled by strings I got up and walked over to her corpse, I didn't want to see her like this but I couldn't look away, her head leay a few feet away from her and wore a shocked expression, blood was flowing out of her neck and soaked the carpet and parquet, I fell to my knees beside her and put my head in my hands, I failed them all, I couldn't save a single one, I only bring sorrow and misfortune with me, that's the nature of a demon and I can't run from that truth, they'd be off better without me, I snapped up as Aisha's headless body suddenly wrapped its arms around me and firmly held me in place, the bright light of the room was gone and it was pitch black again, I struggled against her but I couldn't free myself, then from behind me another pair of arms grabbed me, I recognized them as Carlos' arms once more, shredded skin still loosely hanging off his body, I screamed in pain as he bit me again, this time harshly digging his teeth into my neck, before I could try to push him away one more pair of arms took hold of me, this time it was Lin's blue, rotten arms that appeared out of the ground as if it was a body of water, she sank her teeth into my right thigh, before pulling me underwater again, I cried out but only water filled my lungs, the three of them still held my body as we sank into the depths together, my lungs were on fire again from the lack of oxygen, I struggled to move my arms to somehow swim back up but it was futile, "Vivi," I faintly heard as I kept lashing out, "Vivi!" it was louder this time and I kept flailing, "VIVI!" Johnny yelled, "Snap out of it!" I woke up covered in sweat, I was breathing heavily as if I had just worked out and I checked my surroundings, I was sitting on our bed, Johnny had a hold on both of my wrists, "Wha? Huh?" I stammered when I had calmed down somewhat, I still felt the pain from the bites and the bullet in my side but when I looked I wasn't injured, "It's me Vivi, you're save, are you alright?" Johnny asked me exhaustedly, "I-I'm," I stuttered at first, "I'm fine.... I'm fine," I managed to get out between breaths, he slowly let go of my wrists but when he lowered his arms I noticed he had a bunch scratch marks across his chest, some of which were bleeding, "Oh fuck!" I reached for the wounds to check if they were deep, I must have started clawing at him when I lashed out in my sleep, "I'm sorry," I said lowly, I got up from the bed and got the first aid kit from the bathroom, I returned with some bandages and started cleaning the cuts, "The same nightmare again?" he asked sadly, "Yeah," I just replied, "You were screaming their names," he told me, "Sorry about that," I apologized a second time, "I'm worried about you, it's gotten more frequent," "It would be safer if I slept elsewhere," I said, "I don't want to hurt you Johnny," he shook his head, "Nah, we're gonna do something about this," he promised, "You told me the dream in detail before but when do things go to shit exactly?" he inquired, "I'm always trying to run away when I see them," I started, "I don't want to run anymore," I said decidedly, these nightmares were starting to affect us both negatively, I already hurt him tonight, I finished up bandaging the wounds and he stood up, "Then let's go," he held out a hand, "What, now? Where?" I was confused, "Let's visit them," he elaborated, he must have been referring to their graves in Mourning Woods, they were all buried next to each other, "Alright," I agreed as I took his hand and he helped me up from the bed, "No more running," I decided, "They'll be happy to see you," he reassured me as we went to get dressed.


End file.
